


Slow Down

by chang_flamboyant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggressive Ushijima, Kisses, M/M, Romance, This supposed to be a drabble, what the hell did i write, worried oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chang_flamboyant/pseuds/chang_flamboyant
Summary: Oikawa is scared of many things. The way Ushijima quickens the pace of their relationship is becoming one of the reason.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Slow Down

If Oikawa is allowed to be honest, he’s actually scared of many things. People view him as a confident, talented setter with flirtatious nature and a hint of childishness. That’s all there to it. But Oikawa doesn't exactly fit the description. When everyone had moved on from the lost Aobajohsai went through upon facing Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, Oikawa engraved the memory as the most painful ones. 

As an athlete, he’s afraid he’s never been better than those who beat him in the past. As a setter, he’s forever struggling with the inferiority complex of not being good enough to be the ace of the group. And as Ushijima’s lover, which used to have and still has the biggest impact on him, Oikawa Tooru’s biggest fear is how their relationship is moving too fast.

There’s Ushijima above him, dim light illuminating his perfect profile as his eyes filled with love with a hint of lust. The couch in Oikawa's apartment certainly isn’t big enough to hold them both, but somehow their figures just fit in. Oikawa doesn’t even know how that occurred.

Ushijima lowers his body and Oikawa feels his heart drops to his stomach. A peculiar sensation hitting his skin, infiltrating his pores and sends a shiver to his bones when hot breath blows to his face.

It scares him.

It’s not about Ushijima. Heck Oikawa would pay a thousand dollars to have this impeccable guy staring at him that way. Nobody ever saw this side of Ushijima. And Oikawa feels a sense of superiority for that.

It’s not how Ushijima runs his finger down his sweaty temple, to his cheek, and resting it on his lips.

Really, it isn’t the loud thump of Ushijima’s heart that makes Oikawa uneasy.

They’re barely hitting 3 months. For someone who was never really in a relationship, Oikawa wants things to be at a slow pace, in a way he’s comfortable with. This doesn’t fit his personality people thought he has, but Oikawa picturing his dates would be as common as how most couples did. His mind portrayed they’d be going to the cinema, having flustered cheeks every time their hands brushed against each other, and hugging at the end of the day . He expected the clumsy Ushijima to be on the same page.

Unless that all Ushijima does is giving him surprises, ruining his plan and messing up with his pace.

“Tooru.” A low voice breaks through Oikawa’s reverie.

“You’re trembling,” Ushijima speaks again. It takes a few seconds for Oikawa to decipher his words before he takes a full view of himself. Since when did his hands touch Ushijima’s chest, shaking to the fingertips?

“Ahh... I’m-”

Ushijima arches a brow, his dark eyes giving Oikawa a silent question he doesn’t want to answer. Pathetic.

“You’re okay?” Ushijima slightly pulls away. His thumb caresses Oikawa’s cheek and the pretty setter flinches.

“No, I mean yes, yes.. why wouldn’t I?” Oikawa lets out a nervous laugh. The one he used to do naturally. But his smile doesn’t reach his eyes and Ushijima picks it up.

“Are you afraid?”

‘Haha, what are you talking about? I’m not.”

“Oh, really?” Ushujima closes the gap between them slowly and Oikawa could feel his ribcage is about to burst. He can’t afford to tell Ushijima that. His pride doesn’t allowed that.

Ushijima takes Oikawa’s hand, kissing the palm. Blood rushing to Oikawa’s face. “What.. what are you..?”

Ushijima smiles. There are various meanings behind the curved lips. “Just making sure my touch isn’t scaring you away.”

Oikawa gulps. Ushijima looks beautiful and all, having his palms intertwined with Oikawa’s, locking his eyes with Oikawa. It catches him off guard when Ushijima soft lips land on his jaw.

The strange sensation is back and Oikawa doesn’t know if he hates it or wants it. Ushijima kisses him. It’s the same kiss he gave to Oikawa when he confessed to the setter three months ago. It was still amusing and embarrassing to be recalled. How Ushijima asked him in front of everyone right after Schweiden Adlers competing against Black Jackals, _ON_ _GOD_ Oikawa still wanting to die every time he remembers. But that’s another story to be told. 

He’s now too caught up by how the kiss only turns hotter and more passionate as Ushijima’s tongue comes to the scene, playing quite a role. Who taught him? That’s Oikawa’s first question. Ushijima’s hand travels down his inner thighs.

Oikawa is scared again. He hits the latter’s chest lightly multiple times.

“I can’t. I can’t. I’m sorry, Wakatoshi..”

Silence takes its time to suffocate them both. Oikawa wishes the ground would cracking up and swallows his whole existence for the stupid rejection he just did. He even has this urge to call Iwaizumi and asking about how he did it with Akaashi. Oikawa can’t even raise his head to meet Ushijima’s unreadable gaze.

“I scared you, wasn’t I, Tooru?” It sounds painful, making Oikawa freezes on the spot. Ushijima gets up and suddenly another fear blasting upon Oikawa.

He grabs the taller man’s wrist by impulse.

“No. No. It wasn’t you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Let’s call it a night, shall we?” Ushijima curls a smile and gives a peck on the top of his head.

“No!” Oikawa yells, startling Ushijima.

“Please stay, stay for a while.” Oikawa is still slightly shaking, but his grip on Ushijima wouldn’t get loose any soon.

“Okay.”

Minutes passed and Oikawa’s breaths getting more stable. Ushijima sits beside him without a word. Oikawa is thankful for that.

"Don't you think, we need to take things slowly?" Oikawa's small voice breaking the silence. He knows he sounds dumb and he could senses his pride slapping him inside. 

There's no answer given for a solid five seconds.

"Why?" An unexpected question is what he gets. Oikawa raises his face and looks at Ushijima.

"What do you mean why? We're moving too fast, can't you see? We're new in this relationship and you already want to...want to..." Oikawa pauses his sentence, abashed to the core when he sees Ushijima’s face. Did that _motherfucker_ just smirk-

"Want what? What did you think I wanted to do before?"

"Stop playing dumb. You were about to ...make out with me," Oikawa covers his face with his hand, voice died at the last phrase he was saying. Ushijima’s heart being squeezed at the sight of shy Oikawa. Seriously, this is why he couldn't hold himself.

"Oh, was I?" Ushijima moves closer, his face practically inches away from Oikawa. Oikawa mumbles something like “ _stay away from me you big pervy_ ” and it only makes Ushijima draws nigh.

"Did it scare you?" 

Oikawa doesn't immediately answer. But he sighs. "I don't know... I guess so."

"Tooru, look at me." Ushijima cups his chin, and there's an adorable, frightened expression jumbled up with red colors all over Oikawa's face.

_You asked about why things develop so quickly between us not knowing you're the sole reason behind._

  
  


" I'm sorry. I'll slow down. Would that be it?"

Oikawa darts his eyes away, avoiding Ushijima’s stare. "Maybe... I don't know.. Just... just give me more time. Us being in a relationship isn't fully registered to me...yet."

"Take all your time. I'm sorry to force my way to you." Ushijima abruptly kisses his cheek. The words and the action melting away something big inside Oikawa, something unknown, something he probably called as fear. He looks up at his man. Ushijima’s gaze is sincere and affectionate. It makes the guilt for pushing him away before creeping up to Oikawa's body.

"But, but we can do this much." Oikawa grabs Ushijima’s collar, evidently shaking as he's crashing their lips. Ushijima is yet to digest what was happening when Oikawa nibbles his lips and speaks right to it. "I- I think I can kiss you like this once in a while."

Ushijima feels like his cheeks are burning in 5000 celsius degrees. 

_You asked to slow down things but you're here testing every bit of my patience. You're horrible, Tooru._

Ushijima sighs. Well, he only needs to endure this and follow Oikawa's pace for a little more, right? They still have plenty of time to try many things together. And honestly, Ushijima doesn't mind this cute, flustered version of Oikawa. Something only and would only be seen by him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For Flo and Sicchi yea this is my surprise


End file.
